Commander Megatron
by Starscream1998
Summary: When Starscream finally has enough of the abuse he has taken from Megatron, he takes the position he's always wanted.


**Commander Megatron.**

**Part 1.**

**Reversed Positions**.

Megatron stood, poised over Starscream. The war tyrant,furious is always, for what the treacherous Commander had done. To anyone else, the mistakes the second in command made, would be considered small and insignificant, to Megatron, however, anything that Starscream did wrong was considered punishable by torture. Megatron beat Starscream into the ground, every chance he got. The poor little Seeker was growing tiresome of the treatment he had been dealt by the brutal hand, of the Twisted Warlord. Starscream wanted nothing more then for it all to be over, and for himself, to claim the Throne of the Decepticons. That's when an idea came to starscream. A method, he had yet to try.

Although he had tried to usurp Megatron behind his back, he had never attempted to Face Megatron, one on one, directly against the tyrant. All the times he had been in physical confrontation with Megatron, starscream had never fought back. he simply allowed Megatron to Carry out the intended punishment. It was only now, he realized, as he was inching ever closer to death With Every intense beating, that perhaps, there truly was a way out. Megatron lean down, ever so slowly, to enjoy the moment he would snuff Starscream's Spark. One of his large Peds stepped heavily on starscream's chest. The tiny little Seeker looked defenseless, but little did Megatron know, starscream was cooking up a plan. At the last second, as Megatron brought himself close to Starscream, just as starscream once did to Cliffjumper. Starscream skewered Megatron, with his claws.

The damage wasn't enough to kill him, however, it did leave him with a leaking scratch, just below his chest plating. This caught the Gladiator off guard, which forced him to step off of the Seeker. With extra energy, gained from a spark of resilience, Starscream Rose himself up. He struck back with all the force of a warrior, at Megatron. On and on, they battled, for what seemed like eons. But starscream's quick action, and his strategic moves with his claws, surprised Megatron, greatly. To the shock of all who watched the event, which just so happened to be, everyone on board the ship. As The entire crew were all positioned on the main Bridge. Starscream had the advantage. Megatron was big and bulky. He was an easy target, his size, making him unable to move as fast as his opponent.

Starscream, on the other hand, had a surprisingly, great advantage. Although he was small, this meant he could move Much faster, performing sneak attacks on the tyrant more and more as the fight went on. By the end of it all, it was Megatron, Who found himself on Knockouts repair table. Hours later Megatron woke up, to find Starscream poised over him."Resting comfortably, Megatron?" Starscream asked, in a mocking tone, similar to the one Megatron had used once before, when their positions were reversed. Starscream then uttered a dark chuckle, before

continuing, "Despite the extent of your injuries, knockout ashores me, that you shall make a rapid recovery." "Hopefully, every bit as rapid as your wrath is Swift." Megatron croked in a whispery voice, due to the pain he was in. "And how swiftly things change. Just months ago you were lying in this very same position, but you were almost dead. However, that was when Decepticons respected you, and, despite the fact that I was the lord of the Decepticons at that time, everyone was trying to restore you. Once you recovered, you immediately went after me, and trying desperately,at a failed attempt to terminate me. Well, look at you now. You, are the beaten, broken one, and I, the superior life form. Rest well, Commander Megatron. I hope to see you on the bridge, as soon as you recover."

Starscream walked out of the medbay Laughing nearly hysterically to himself. After all this time, he had finally done it. Without Megatron being dead, he stripped the Gladiator of all the respect he once had. Now, Megatron would be the one groveling on his knees, begging for mercy, and Starscream, would be the one, known for being the lord of the Decepticons. After all, this time, he had finally won, a mighty victory.


End file.
